Mulholland Drive
= Mulholland Drive: a complete explanation of David Lynch’s movie = Posted by Luca Maffei After surviving a terrible car accident along Mulholland Drive, a woman loses her memory completely. Frightened and traumatized, she takes refuge in a house belonging to an Hollywood actress where she meets a girl seeking her fortune, who tries to help her remember who she is. In the meantime, a well-known filmmaker is strong-armed by Mafia into casting their actress of choice in the leading role of his film, and a monstrous figure terrorises an unnamed man. It’s pretty hard to believe David Lynch has claimed he doesn’t consider himself a cinephile after all, because each movie is so beautiful and chosen with great care it can only come from a brilliant mind, deeply loving and understanding Cinema at its best. Mulholland Drive is no exception: within a filmography in which it’s almost impossible to choose movies significantly better than others – except for the unfortunate Dune – the above-mentioned movie represents the pinnacle of Lynchian poetics. The point of no return, a limit beyond which the author’s aestethics can’t go any further. It’s no coincidence that the filmmaker’s following movies, Inland Empire and Twin Peaks: The Return, would be extensions of what we have already seen in this one and other Lynch’s movies. That doesn’t necessarily mean Mulholland Drive is the best of Lynch’s, nor that his following works fail to meet expectations: it simply means this movie marks a definitive point of arrival. A fun fact about this movie is it has started as a resounding failure: ABC agreed to produce Lynch’s television pilot for a new TV series conceived during Twin Peaks at the end of the 90s – it was firstly conceived as a spin-off from this series, as found out later – hoping to recreate what is considered the American filmmaker’s highest-grossing film nowadays. Things went wrong because the broadcaster was not satisfied with the footage and they decided to abandon the whole project. But thanks to the French film production StudioCanal, Lynch managed to take the unreleased pilot back and he decided to get some new material – about forty minutes of new scenes – reassembling everything, turning it into a film and subsequently releasing it in theaters in 2001. The most acclaimed movie of the last twenty years has started out as a rejected television project: funny, isn’t it? BBC was wrong to consider Mulholland Drive the best film of the 21st Century: as revolutionary as linked to classical cinema and having its roots in that Old Hollywood Lynch mentions several times (probably feeling nostalgic about), it’s actually the last great masterpiece of the 20th Century. As Shutter Island, Mulholland Drive is a film about dissociation, but in spite of Scorsese’s main interest into assembling a great human drama within his movies, Lynch prefers to be exclusively focused on the oneiric dimension. The Trauma, the Dream, and the dream as trauma. Mulholland Drive is the greatest study of a dream – and therefore of a trauma – ever seen in theatres, which takes place on three interlacing and overlapping levels – Reality, Dream and Subconscious. As usual, this happens without any explanation being given and leaving the viewer the task of putting things in a particular order (as occurred in Lost Highway). There is no mystery to be revealed nor thriller involved, there is no peculiar human tragedy. In order to love and understand the movie, one has to necessary go with the flow and enter the dream. Diane Selwyn (Naomi Watts) is an aspiring Hollywood star who has never managed to break into acting and she has recently ended her relationship with Camilla Rhodes (Laura Harring), a well-established actress who gives her a hand to get minor roles in several movies. After being invited to a dinner party by Camilla and riding in a limousine on Mulholland Drive, her ride is interrupted: waiting for her along the road her ex-girlfriend surprisingly arrives to walk her up to a party at Adam Kesher’s house (Justin Theroux), director of their upcoming film. Diane’s deep shock after Camilla and Adam announce their engagement during the party forces her to hire a hitman to kill the woman has betrayed her. The killer shows her a blue key: when Diane sees it again, it will mean the job has been fulfilled. Although this is a turning point, it’s not placed at the beginning of the movie, but just before the end, so everything else happening in the first two hours of Mulholland Drive is nothing but Diane’s dream and her subconscious mind struggling to deal with her love affair and guilt over the decision to have Camilla killed. The film – and therefore the dream – actually opens with a mistaken identity: in the limousine along Mulholland Drive, Camilla turns into Diane in the dream – here’s the dissociation taking place – and she survives a fatal road accident. Having lost her memory entirely, Diane/Camilla wanders the streets of Los Angeles at night and finally she takes refuge in a famous actress house whose owner is away, filming an upcoming movie. Meanwhile, dreaming about breaking into the film industry a woman named Betty – or the distorted and “purified” projection of Naomi Watts/Diane – arrives in the City of Angels accompanied by an elderly couple with disquieting smiles, who eventually turns out to be a projection of her sense of guilt, and she settles in the apartment owned by her aunt and actress now occupied by the projection of Camilla whom she starts a relationship with. What comes next is a series of seemingly meaningless events that perfectly fit into the protagonist’s dream/guilt logic: let’s think about the director Kesher – the one Diane hates – portrayed as a helpless inept incapable of facing his wife betrayal with the pool man – true fact, as told by Kesher at the engagement party making it look ridiculous in the dream – losing control of his own movie when the powerful Mafia bosses demand he cast their protagonist; let’s think about the hit man – the same one actually hired to kill Camilla – unable to accomplish a job without causing troubles – an unconscious signal Diane wants Camilla to be rescued; let’s think about Diane/Betty turning out to be a great actress at the audition as to leave the audience speechless and also going with her aunt’s friend to another film set (Kesher’s one), from which she runs off due tue a visual exchange with the director, assuming the famous starring role would be given to her only after she had witnessed the role of the girl “imposed from above” – which it happens to be Camilla Rhodes and having the same features of the woman that the real Camilla kissed in front of Diane at the engagement party. The overall feeling is that each character’s destiny is driven from above by some sort of force able to control over human destiny. Many mysterious figures strengthen this feeling: the monstrous homeless man scaring the unnamed man to death at the beginning of the movie – who is indeed an involuntary witness of the pact between Diane and the hit man – and reappearing at the transitional moment from dream to reality as a kind of guardian of the subconscious mind; the elderly couple reappearing at Diane’s final breakdown and pushing her to suicide; and finally the great puppeteer, a man in the wheelchair capable of maneuvering the dream. The most memorable moment of the movie takes place towards the end of the dream, as the projection of Camilla is going to become aware of her amnesia remembering the name “Diane Selwyn” and as a result she carries out investigations along with Betty/Diane contributing to bring the two women in a house where they discover the disfigured corpse of a woman in advanced decay stage. Shocked by the discovery, they take refuge in Betty’s house and they finally arrive at Club Silencio after a one-night stand. This is the most oneiric and meaningful moment in the whole film: the Club Silencio is a late night theater where « this is all a tape-recording » and a singer dies on stage while the song continues playing. Back to home, Betty vanishes into thin air and Diane/Camilla finds a mysterious blue box that once opened with a key – the “real” blue key – it reveals the deception of the dream and it marks the passage into the dimension of reality. Although making a detailed list of each element of reality that occurs in the dream would require a proper essay, a quick excursus should mention the Cowboy – quickly fading to black at the engagement party and key element of the dream – Coco – Kesher’s mother in reality, Betty’s aunt landlord in the dream – the “real” waitress named Betty – Diane takes her identity in the dream while the projection of Camilla remembers the name “Diane” in the dream – and the above mentioned involuntary witness of the killing pact. In reality, feeling guilty about her friend/lover’s death, Diane can’t bear this situation and she undergoes a devastating mental breakdown; persecuted by the elderly couple additionally transformed into a terrifying creature, she decides to commit suicide by shooting herself with a shotgun, thus becoming the same corpse found in the dream as well as foreseeing her destiny. There is a lot of classic cinema inside Mulholland Drive, starting with Alfred Hitchcock’s Vertigo – whose interplay between characters was already Lost Highway‘s framework – and continuing with the mood and overall aesthetics of the film, where we see all the characters moving, talking and even dressing and combing their hair as an old-fashioned film noir, despite the story’s contemporary setting. This stylistic choice and this particular timeless atmosphere allow this great masterpiece not being affected by the passage of time, thus making it immortal. A flagship of any true cinephile. ... = Mulholland Drive: la spiegazione completa del film di David Lynch = Posted by Luca Maffei Una donna sopravvive a un terribile incidente stradale lungo la Mulholland Drive e perde completamente la memoria. Traumatizzata e impaurita, si rifugia in una casa che appartiene ad un’attrice di Hollywood, nella quale incontrerà una ragazza in cerca di fortuna che proverà ad aiutarla a ricordarsi chi è. Nel frattempo un noto regista ha seri guai con la malavita locale, che gli impone la protagonista del suo nuovo film, e una figura mostruosa terrorizza un uomo senza nome. È davvero difficile credere a David Lynch quando dice di non sentirsi particolarmente cinefilo, perché ogni sua pellicola è talmente bella, talmente curata in ogni singolo aspetto, da poter provenire solo da una mente che comprende ed ama profondamente il Cinema nella sua forma migliore. Mulholland Drive non fa eccezione, anzi: all’interno di una filmografia in cui è praticamente impossibile scegliere un titolo strettamente migliore di altri, eccezion fatta per lo sfortunato Dune, il film in questione rappresenta il punto di massima espansione della poetica lynchiana. Un punto di non ritorno, un film oltre il quale la poetica del suo autore non può più spingersi: non a caso i titoli successivi del regista, Inland Empire e il ritorno di Twin Peaks, saranno espansioni di quanto già visto in questo ed altri film di Lynch. Questo non significa che Mulholland Drive sia per forza il miglior Lynch, e nemmeno che ciò che è venuto dopo sia peggiore: significa semplicemente che quest’opera è un punto d’arrivo definitivo. Tutto ciò è curioso, perché il film nasce da un fallimento clamoroso: sul finire degli anni ’90 infatti, la ABC accettò di produrre per Lynch l’episodio pilota di una nuova serie tv, ideata ai tempi di Twin Peaks (si scoprirà in seguito che l’idea originale prevedeva addirittura che fosse uno spin off della serie), nella speranza di bissare quello che ancora oggi è il più grande successo commerciale del regista americano. Le cose andarono male, perché l’emittente non era soddisfatta del materiale girato e decise di abbandonare completamente il progetto. Fu solo grazie ai francesi di Studio Canal che Lynch riuscì a riprendere in mano il pilot rimasto inedito, decidendo di aggiungere nuovo materiale (una quarantina di minuti di nuove scene) rimontare il tutto e trasformarlo in un film, uscito poi nelle sale nel 2001. Il film più acclamato degli ultimi vent’anni è nato quindi da un progetto televisivo scartato: divertente, no? Sbaglia la BBC a definirlo il miglior film del XXI secolo: Mulholland Drive è l’ultimo grande capolavoro del Cinema del ‘900: un film tanto rivoluzionario quanto legato al cinema classico, che ha le sue radici in quella vecchia Hollywood che cita in svariate occasioni, e per la quale Lynch probabilmente prova una grande nostalgia. Proprio come Shutter Island (che abbiamo affrontato in termini di significato qui) anche Mulholland Drive è un film sulla dissociazione della mente ma, a differenza di Scorsese che è interessato maggiormente alla costruzione di un grande dramma umano col suo film, Lynch preferisce focalizzarsi esclusivamente sul piano onirico. II trauma, il sogno e il sogno come trauma: Mulholland Drive è il più grande studio di un sogno (e quindi di un trauma) mai visto al cinema, che si svolge su tre piani (la realtà, il sogno e il subconscio) che si intrecciano e si sovrappongono. Al solito, ciò avviene senza che venga fornita alcuna spiegazione, lasciando allo spettatore il compito di mettere in ordine gli elementi (come già accaduto con Strade Perdute). Non c’è un mistero da svelare, non c’è il thriller e non c’è una grande tragedia umana: per amare e comprendere il film è necessario lasciarsi trasportare ed entrare nel sogno. Diane Selwyn (Naomi Watts) è una comparsa di Hollywood che non è mai riuscita a sfondare come attrice: ha da poco interrotto una relazione con Camilla Rhodes (Laura Harring), attrice affermata, che le dà una mano ad ottenere piccole parti in alcuni film. Una sera è invitata ad un party da Camilla e, mentre si trova lungo la Mulholland Drive a bordo di una limousine, il viaggio viene interrotto: ad attenderla lungo la strada c’è proprio l’ex amante, che la conduce ad una festa a sorpresa a casa di Adam Kesher (Justin Theroux) regista del loro ultimo film. Durante la festa Camilla e Adam annunciano il loro imminente matrimonio, causando uno shock profondo nella mente di Diane, che decide successivamente di ingaggiare un killer per eliminare la donna che l’ha tradita. Il killer le mostra una chiave blu: quando Diane la rivedrà sarà segno che la missione è stata compiuta. Questa è la parte chiave della pellicola, che non viene posta all’inizio del film ma poco prima della fine, e tutto quello che accade nelle circa due ore precedenti di Mulholland Drive altro non è che un sogno di Diane, che attraverso il subconscio rielabora la vicenda e i suoi sensi di colpa per aver ordinato la morte di Camilla. Il film (e di conseguenza il sogno) comincia quindi con uno scambio di persona: a bordo della limousine lungo la Mulholland Drive c’è Camilla, che però nel sogno è trasformata in Diane (qui avviene la dissociazione), e che sopravvive ad un terribile incidente stradale. Persa completamente la memoria, Diane/Camilla comincia a vagare nella notte tra le strade di Los Angeles e più avanti trova rifugio nella casa di una famosa attrice in partenza per il set di un nuovo film. Nel frattempo, una ragazza di nome Betty (ovvero la proiezione distorta e “purificata” di Naomi Watts/Diane) arriva nella città degli angeli col sogno di sfondare nel mondo del cinema, accompagnata da una coppia di anziani dal sorriso inquietante, che in seguito si riveleranno essere proiezioni del suo senso di colpa, e si stabilisce in casa della zia attrice, occupata proprio dalla proiezione di Camilla, con la quale inizia a fare amicizia. Quello che segue è una serie di eventi apparentemente privi di senso che in realtà si incastrano perfettamente nella logica del sogno e del senso di colpa della protagonista: vediamo il regista Kesher (detestato da Diane) rappresentato come un inetto, impotente di fronte al tradimento della moglie con l’uomo della piscina (fatto vero, raccontato da Kesher alla festa di fidanzamento, reso ridicolo nel sogno) perdere il controllo del proprio film quando alcuni potenti boss della mala gli impongono a forza il nome della protagonista; vediamo un killer (lo stesso ingaggiato nella realtà per uccidere Camilla) incapace di portare a termine un lavoro senza causare un disastro (segno che, inconsciamente, Diane vorrebbe che Camilla si fosse salvata); vediamo Diane/Betty rivelarsi una splendida attrice ad un provino, tanto da lasciare ammutoliti i presenti ed essere condotta da un’amica della zia sul set di un altro film (proprio quello di Kesher) dal quale scappa, dopo uno scambio di sguardi col regista in cui si intende che la famosa parte da protagonista sarebbe stata affidata a lei, dopo aver assistito alla parte della ragazza “imposta dall’alto” (che, guarda caso, si chiama Camilla Rhodes ed ha le fattezze della ragazza che la vera Camilla ha baciato davanti a Diane alla festa di fidanzamento). Su tutto aleggia la sensazione che il destino di ogni personaggio sia guidato dall’alto, da una sorta di forza in grado di regolare il destino. Sono tante le figure misteriose che trasmettono questa sensazione: il senzatetto mostruoso che spaventa a morte l’uomo senza nome all’inizio del film (che nella realtà è un testimone involontario del patto tra Diane e il killer) e che riapparirà nel momento del passaggio dal sogno alla realtà, come una sorta di guardiano del subconscio; la coppia di anziani, che riappare nel momento del crollo finale di Diane, spingendola al suicidio, e infine il grande burattinaio, un uomo sulla sedia a rotelle in grado di manovrare il sogno. Il momento più importante del film avviene verso la fine del sogno, quando la proiezione di Camilla inizia a guarire dall’amnesia ricordando il nome “Diane Selwyn” e, insieme a Betty/Diane, compie una serie di indagini che portano le due donne in una casa nella quale il cadavere di una donna, sfigurato e in avanzato stato di decomposizione: sconvolte dal ritrovamento, le due si rifugiano a casa di Betty dalla quale, dopo essere diventate amanti per una notte, arrivano al Club Silencio. È il momento più onirico e denso di significato di tutto il film: il Club Silencio è un teatro, aperto a notte fonda, in cui “tutto è registrato” e sul quale palco una cantante muore mentre la canzone, in playback, continua a proseguire. Tornate a casa Betty sparisce nel nulla, e Diane/Camilla trova una misteriosa scatola blu, che una volta aperta con una chiave (la chiave blu della realtà) svela l’inganno del sogno e segna il passaggio nel piano della realtà. Elencare nel dettaglio tutti gli elementi della realtà che tornano nel sogno richiederebbe un saggio vero e proprio: per fare un elenco rapido basta elencare il Cowboy (visto di sfuggita al party di fidanzamento ed elemento fondamentale del sogno), Coco (madre di Kesher nella realtà, padrona della casa della zia di Betty nel sogno), la cameriera Betty della realtà (dalla quale Diane prenderà il nome nel sogno e dalla quale, nel sogno, la proiezione di Camilla ricorderà il nome “Diane”) e il già citato testimone involontario del patto col killer. Nella realtà, distrutta dal senso di colpa per la morte dell’amica/amante, Diane non riesce a reggere la situazione e subisce un crollo psicologico totale: perseguitata dai due anziani trasformati in creature terrificanti decide di suicidarsi con un colpo di pistola, diventando quindi il cadavere trovato nel sogno, che aveva previsto il suo destino. C’è tanto cinema classico dentro Mulholland Drive, partendo dall’imprescindibile La Donna Che Visse Due Volte di Alfred Hitchcock (il cui gioco di scambi tra personaggi era già alla base di Strade Perdute) per spostarsi nel tono e nell’estetica generale della pellicola, nella quale vediamo tutti i personaggi muoversi, parlare e addirittura vestirsi e pettinarsi come in un film noir dei tempi che furono, nonostante la vicenda sia ambientata nella contemporaneità. Questa scelta stilistica crea quella particolare atmosfera fuori dal tempo che permetterà a questo grande capolavoro di non risentire dello scorrere del tempo, immortale e sempre in primo piano nella collezione di ogni vero cinefilo. Category:Lexicon